Eavesdropper
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: What happens when professor Spock is told to give a tour of the Enterprise to a bunch of seniors at the Academy. What will happen when he's forced to move to a room in the women's corridors and he hears a conversation he's not meant to hear? Pre-movie.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Star Trek_ characters.

* * *

_**Eavesdropper**_

_**

* * *

**_Being the newest professor at the Starfleet Academy, he had just graduated from the academy the year prior, Spock was used to getting asked to do the less-than desirable jobs the older professors didn't want to do and he usually carried out these tasks with dedication and efficiency. However, nothing he had done had compared to the task of helping chaperone a field-trip for the Starfleet Academy's senior class to see the different star-ships. He was assigned to keep track of the seniors visiting the Enterprise, the most well-known ship as well as the highest regarded.

His day was mostly spent giving them a guided tour of the Enterprise, something very easy for him since he had practically memorized the ship inside and out to prepare for the first basic entrance exam for the position as First Officer on the ship. At 1900 standard time he let them off the hook and just told them to grab dinner anywhere on the ship but to be back on the bridge by 2100 and not to pester the people working on the ship. He kept tabs on them, something made considerably easier by the tracking devices in their curriculum-required PADDs, but for the most part they were on their own. Everything was going fine until a pipe broke and flooded the captain's quarters. This then forced Captain Xenar be relocated to Spock's quarters and for Spock to be sent in search of room 228 in the women's quarters of the star-ship.

Even though he got some odd looks, he made it into his new room relatively easily, first noticing the faint lavender scent that surrounded him as he walked into the room. His plan was simple: meditate until bedtime. Real easy for a Vulcan that was practically raised on meditation, right? Well he had forgotten about all that noise that senior girls make when they're in confined in small spaces together. The room to the right of him had two girls that were fighting and the room to the left of him had strange noises and thumping coming from it...best not to check into that. That left the room behind him, which was pleasantly quiet...well until one of the roommates came thrashing into the room, making quite a bit of noise.

Now, before you go judging what Spock happened to hear, you have to remember that he has enhanced hearing capabilities that he can't control. Really, it's a Vulcan thing and he just happened to inherit it from his father. Although he was taught by his mother that eavesdropping was never a good thing, something that caused him a lot of grief when he was younger, he just couldn't help it.

* * *

"Ny-oh-ta!" a redheaded Orion sang as she burst through the door, dressed in something definitely _not _Starfleet regulated.

"Gaila!" Nyota Uhura, a dark-skinned girl with brown eyes an dark hair exclaimed as she nearly dropped her PADD, completely startled by her friend's...creative entrance.

"Oh, didn't mean to scare you! You'll never guess who I was just out with, Ny. He's _such _a human, you wouldn't believe it!" Gaila continued as she stripped down and stepped into the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm sure he was just the cream of the crop, Gaila." Nyota rolled her eyes as she continued translating Andorian text.

"He had these incredible hazel eyes and brown hair and one of the absolute _hottest _asses I've ever seen, Nyota!" Gaila gushed from the bathroom as she took numerous bobby pins from her hair and pulled out a toothbrush.

"As much as you _know_ I enjoy hearing about your conquests, I'm pretty sure the rest of this star-ship wouldn't be so pleased." Nyota said as she switched to translating an ancient Vulcan poem.

"Oh, screw them. _Besides_, it's not like it's some big surprise or anything. I mean, I _do _hold the record for the most fu-" Gaila continued boastfully as she stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"Right, okay. _So _going to bed right now!" Nyota said hurriedly as she turned out the light and flopped into bed.

"Oh ho-ho, not so fast missy!" Gaila said as she turned the lights back on and hopped onto the edge of Nyota's bed.

"What is it now, Gaila?" Nyota groaned as she gritted her teeth and pulled the covers up to her head.

"I saw you and Mr. Spock chatting it up today." Gaila said playfully as she poked Nyota in what she guessed was Nyota's stomach.

"Yes, we do that frequently since he _is _my professor." Nyota exasperatedly told her roommate, having apparently already been through these situations.

"So you've thought of screwing him then?" a redheaded Orion asked her roommate mischievously, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Where did you even get that from, Gaila?! I swear, you are the most inappropriate and _ludicrous_ person I know!" Nyota huffed as she flung off her covers and sent her roommate a death-glare.

"Come on, Nyota! Loosen up! I mean, even you can't deny that he's got a fine ass. Way better than any of my other professors. I mean, I'm not known for being particularly picky but even I have to admit that he's one sexy Vulcan." Gaila added as she pictured the professor.

"I don't think the Starfleet Academy would look too kindly on your...particular admiration on Commander Spock's er-assets." Nyota choked out as she fumbled for the right...phrasing.

"My god, Nyota it's called an ass and tons of people have them. His is just perfectly sculpted due to all the training he's probably been doing for getting that position as officer on the Enterprise." Gaila said dreamily as she scanned through her PADD.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Gaila! Besides, are you sure he can't hear this? I actually paid attention in our advanced Biology class and Vulcans are practically known for their advanced hearing capabilities. He is just a floor above us, after all."

"Trust me, he can't hear us-don't give me that look! I can just tell these things. So, back to the important stuff...you never answered my question and I'm just dying to know."

"No way, not gonna answer that! It's way too preposterous and it's based on no evidence whatsoever!" Nyota exclaimed as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Come on, not even once? I mean, you'd have to be crazy not to have it even cross your mind!" Gaila persisted, giving Nyota a very convincing look.

"Okay fine. But if you go spreading this around I'm beating your scrawny green ass, even if I get in trouble for it. I've thought about it maybe once or twice but it only occurred briefly and you can't blame me because it was the week of the midterms and I was stressed and he helped me during one of those mentor-student study sessions by absorbing my feelings through his touch-telepathy and he was just so close and he smelled like this perfect mixture of mint and-oh god why am I telling you all this?"

"Oh my god, you totally have the hots for your professor! That's so...kinky and so not like you-no offense or anything." Gaila exclaimed, practically giddy with excitement.

"Trust me, none taken. But really, kinky? I mean it's just another one of those schoolgirl crushes and I'm sure it'll blow over." Nyota reasoned as she adjusted her pillow so that she could sit up.

"And if it doesn't?" Gaila prodded, completely amazed by this new, normal, side of Nyota.

"Well that sucks for me because there's strict rules in the Academy's handbook that forbids any student-professor relationships in case it would...compromise the professor's judgement when giving out the grades." Nyota continued, still trying to convince herself to just let that silly romance go.

"But nothing's better than a forbidden romance! Think of Tristan and Isolde or Romeo and Juliet!" Gaila exclaimed, now dead-set on making Nyota and Spock's relationship a reality.

"Who?" Nyota asked.

"Some of the most famous fictional couples in all of Terranian history! My god and you call yourself a patriot for the arts and a 'reviver of literature'! Bunch of baloney if you've never read the classics!" Gaila scoffed as she grabbed her PADD and, after typing a few keys, presented Nyota with a full-text version of Romeo and Juliet.

"That's great, Gaila but I'd much rather continue touring the starship than read romance novels. I mean, you convinced me to read that godawful Twilight and you had absolutely insisted that it was the best romance book ever." Nyota scoffed as she flopped back into bed.

"Well don't you wanna start at the roots of the genre?" Gaila tried, her own poor attempt at convincing her hard-headed roommate.

"No thank you. I'm doing just fine translating those old Latin tablets." Nyota reassured Gaila as she chuckled and gave Gaila back her PADD.

"That's not even fun, it's translating an ancient Terranian language that nobody even speaks anymore!" Gaila whined as she took her PADD and fell back on her bed.

"I'll have you know that I talk to Professor Spock in Latin all the time!" Nyota huffed as she sat up and stuck her tongue out at Gaila.

"Yeah, when you're talking dirty to him as you two fu-" Gaila snickered as another pillow was sent flying her way.

"Do you ever stop?!" Nyota screeched as her face turned a bright red.

"Oh, you know you love it. Besides, as you said before, it's not like he can hear us or anything. Even his perfect little pointed ears don't have that capability." Gaila joked as she put her PADD on her bedside table and snuggled into bed.

"It's nearly midnight, Gaila. I'm _definitely_ going to sleep." Nyota said as she fluffed and repositioned her pillow.

"But there's _so _much more to talk about, Ny!" Gaila whined before she, too, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Spock worked hard to maintain his usually perfectly-regulated breathing patterns however that was proving a hard task for him given the information he was just privy to. After all, most professors are surprised when they find out that one of their top-students finds them even remotely attractive. This, of course, is intensified by about one-hundred times since he is, in fact, a Vulcan. Even though it took Spock one hour twenty-nine minutes and eighteen point four seconds, he eventually cleared his thoughts and fell asleep.

The moment he woke up, five o'clock as his norm, he was drowsy and in desperate need of caffeine, his one and only human addiction. As he ate a pear, provided by the _Enterprise_ as a light snack, and drank coffee he couldn't help but analyze the conversation he heard just the night before. It was at the end of his contemplation that he finally decided, at six fifty-five in the morning, to begin his day to be sure to avoid all interaction with either of the roommates that he had _happened_ to eavesdrop on. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth, something his mother had been making him do every morning and night since he was four. At promptly seven AM he left his room and made his way to the gym. His plan was playing out nicely until he made that necessary left turn to go to the gym and bumped into none-other than Nyota Uhura, who was clad in tennis shoes, a T-shirt, and running shorts.

"Oh hello, Professor Spock. What are you doing in the er-women's quarters?" Nyota asked confusedly as she took some sort of music-playing device out of her ear.

"I've been reassigned this section because the captain's quarters flooded due to a leak in the pipes." he explained, still keeping track of that darned breathing pattern.

"Then why were you forced to leave your room if it was the captain's room that flooded?" she questioned, always the most inquisitive of his class.

"Since there were no more rooms in the designated mens area available it was suggested that he temporarily take my room and I take the room in the womens area so that he would not spend time...fraternizing with the female cadets on a field trip." he continued, clearing his throat and coughing at the end.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at what some girls would do to get ahead in their careers. I mean, most of them would jump at the chance to sleep with the captain of the _Enterprise_." she began, almost rambling as she unknowingly switched to her native Swahilian dialect.

"Yes, I can see that becoming a problem for Captain Xenar as well as the young cadets. Luckily, First Officer Reynolds intervened before the captain could make any permanent changes regarding the sleeping arrangements." he replied in flawless Swahili, bringing a blush to Nyota's face as she realized her error.

"Well are you sharing a room with anyone else, Professor?" she pried, this time in an ancient Klingon language.

"Actually I'm not. I think the cadet that was supposed to take this room came down with a bad bout of the cold that's been...er-what's the expression? Going around." he replied, this time switching to Latin.

"So which room were you staying in last night?" she asked, now switching to Vulcan.

"If my assumptions are correct then the room just behind yours." he answered, almost with a hint of smugness, as he watched her reaction change from curious to embarrassed.

"Well, that's an interesting observation. How would you happen to come to that conclusion? Not eavesdropping on me, were you?" she asked slyly, a teasing to her voice.

"No, Cadet Uhura. I simply noticed the room number on your key that you're holding right now." he answered smoothly as he glanced to the gym, nodded his head, and bid her goodbye. Although she smiled and said goodbye back, this time in Spanish, he couldn't help but smile as he heard a faint '_eavesdropper_' said under her breath.

* * *

_Author's Note_: My first ever _Star Trek_ story so I'd really like some feedback on it. Hope you all liked it and hopefully you'll be reading some more from me later!


End file.
